Dorian and Company
by KokoroNoAkai
Summary: Lord Henry shows Basil and Dorian a game which the three of them can enjoy. Contains threesome and buttsex.


**Lord Henry's game**

WARNING! This might contain: The picture of Dorian Gray related things, Yaoi, threesome, buttsex and other things! If you don't like this kind of stuff, please move on and look somewhere else!

With the end of the day, the night came, and it got the world dark, converting the Moon and stars in the only lights in the sky.

Dorian invited Basil and Lord Henry to his house to have dinner and chat about different things. At the end of the dinner, Lord Henry suggested:

''Why don't we sleep in your house, Dorian? It'd be fun, I want to know how good your beds are.''

Basil frowned his eyebrows, trying to guess what was he talking about, and Dorian blinked.

''I just have three beds in my house'', he said. ''And two of them are for guests. But you're not guests, you're my friends! I don't want you two to feel awkward.''

The cynical laughed and smiled softly.

''It doesn't matter, Dorian!'', he exclaimed, with a weird smile on his face. ''We can sleep together.''

Basil was shocked, and also Dorian, when they heard this coming out from Henry's mouth.

''Sleep...together?'', asked both men.

''Yes!'', Lord Henry answered. ''Why are you guys looking at me like that? I can assure you it won't be bad. I slept like that before and it was OK. And we're friends, so it's better! Come on, let's do it, let's sleep together! It'd be fun.''

Dorian was nervous. Was it OK? Well, they were friends, and they three shared a lot of things and they had a big confidence so, why not? After some seconds of hesitation, he nodded.

''OK, I like your idea.'', Dorian said to Henry. ''What do you think, Basil?''.

The other man was tense. Sleep with his friends? He was sure it wasn't going to be OK, so he used a excuse.

''Huh...I have things to do, I'm sorry'', he answered. But Lord Henry found out his excuse was a complete failure.

''Aww, Basil!'', Henry exclaimed, giggling. ''Don't lie! You can spend the night here and tomorrow you can go to your house, so don't worry for nothing and join us! It won't be fun if you're not with us!''

He found himself in an impasse, so he nodded, a little worried, and said nothing. If he said anything, Lord Henry could try to convince him, and he was weak that way.

An hour later, the three men went up the stairs and opened the door to Dorian's bedroom. The room was really big, as was the bed, which it was wide.

''I hope is big enough for the three of us'', Dorian said. Suddenly, Lord Henry started to light the five candles that were in the room. ''What are you doing, Harry?''.

''Oh, it's nothing personal. I just like the atmosphere when the candles are light'', he answered, smiling.

Basil started to suspect, but he knew nothing about Henry's real intentions yet.

He was also nervous, because he was going to sleep with Dorian. He loved Dorian, and just the idea of sleeping with him made him feel sweetly awkward.

''Wait here'', Lord Henry said, about to enter in another room. ''I'm going to prepare myself to...sleep''.

He went into the other room and closed the door. Meanwhile, Dorian started to get undressed in front of his friend. In the process, Basil's anxiety was growing and, when Dorian was just wearing his shorts, he couldn't resist anymore.

''Dorian...'', he murmured. Dorian looked at him with curiosity. Hallward got undressed quickly and then he looked at him again.

''Is something the matter, Ba...?'', but he couldn't finish saying his name, because Basil put himself over him, catching the younger lips in a kiss. Dorian shocked for seconds, but then he started to correspond him.

''I love you, Dorian'', Basil murmured quietly as Dorian blushed, and then he bit his neck softly, making the younger moan. He stroked his flanks and hips, and after some minutes he started to pinch his nipples. Dorian gasped at his actions.

''Yahh...!'', he groaned, curving his back. Was Basil finally doing what he dreamt every night and thought everyday?

Suddenly, Basil felt guilty. Was it OK to be in love with someone of your same sex?

''T...this is wrong'', he said, separating himself of Dorian. But Dorian himself thought the opposite of it.

''No...it's not'', he moaned while stroking his own crotch. ''It's nice...and warm. I love it, I love you, Basil.'' And he started to kiss Basil's chest, making him shudder.

''Ahh...'', he couldn't be polite at that moment, the attraction was as impossible to resist as the pleasure it made. He grabbed Dorian by the hips and sat him down over his lap, kissing him even more passionately.

Suddenly, the noise of the door opening bewildered them. It was Lord Henry, who was as naked as them. He came closer to them.

''Seems like you two caught the idea!'', he laughed, kneeling over the bed and coming even closer. Basil was too shocked to say nothing, but suddenly Henry kissed Dorian's back and touched his stomach. The younger moaned, and Basil couldn't do anything more than biting his neck and licking his chest.

''I...I'm...ahh...'', mister Gray groaned, feeling something strange on his body, something catching, something pleasant. The three started to sweat and Dorian started to shudder. Lord Henry slipped his hand down and put a hand inside Dorian's slips, stroking his crotch as he started to moan.

Basil was enjoying the scene, but he wanted to cooperate. He kissed Dorian again and helped Henry with his free hand. But Dorian was loosing his breathing, so he separated his lips from Basil's and moaned on his ear.

Then Henry lied down over the bed and catching Dorian with his legs, making him lie down over him. He grabbed Gray's arms with his hands, in attempt to make Dorian receive some action from Basil.

Basil interpreted this as a signal, so he ducked a little and licked Dorian's stomach to, after that, lick his crotch. He grabbed his member and got it into his mouth, moving up and down. Dorian shuddered and moaned louder.

Lord Henry smiled wickedly and pinched the younger's nipples. ''Seems like you two are enjoying the game'', he giggled as he heard Dorian moaning.

Basil continued sucking and he started to stroke Dorian's member, so, after some more minutes, he couldn't resist and came inside his mouth, as he gasped.

Basil swallowed most of the liquid, but the rest fell on the floor. He passed the back of his hand over his mouth, cleaning it, and he sighed heavily.

Lord Henry let Dorian go and he got up, crawling towards Basil and grabbing his hips, sitting him down over his chest.

''W...what are you doing, Harry?'', Basil exclaimed. Lord Henry laughed.

''You'll enjoy it, that's for sure'', he answered, starting to stroke Basil's member and licking it, making him moan.

After this, he started to suck it, making it enter into his mouth in and out repeatedly. But then Basil needed to move, so he moved himself in and out Henry's mouth, thrusting, and grabbing his head. As Henry said, he was enjoying it greatly.

Dorian was watching the scene and it was turning him on, so he touched himself and stroked his own chest, groaning. In a moment, Basil came into Henry's mouth, collapsing at one side, with his chest bumping. Henry swallowed Basil's seed and smacked his own lips.  
>''Delicious'', Lord Henry said, laughing, cleaning his mouth with his hand. Then he turned his head to one side and saw Dorian masturbating.<br>''Basil...'', Lord Henry said to the other. ''...Look what you've done – the boy is bored! He needs fun. Let's give him some, don't you think?''  
>Basil blushed widely. ''You and your sexual jokes, Harry...'', he said. But then he nodded, and both came closer to Dorian.<p>

Then Lord Henry kissed Dorian, sharing tongues and making Dorian taste Basil's cum on his mouth.  
>''Would you like to do the most fun part with us, Dorian?'', Lord Henry giggled, licking the younger's lips. ''We need you yet, specially for this part.''<br>''H-huuh...y...yes...'', he moaned, shuddering in pleasure. ''I'd love to...''  
>Then, Lord Henry went out the bed and stood up in the floor. ''Put yourself in all fours'', he ordered. Dorian did what he commanded. ''And you, Basil...do the same as me, but behind Dorian.''<br>Basil stood up behind Dorian, and he saw the angle...it was suggestive.

Dorian, without any advice, started to lick Henry's erection as he gasped.  
>''Hng...ahh, you got the idea, as I can see...'', he moaned, smiling, and grabbed Dorian's head softly.<br>Basil touched himself, grabbing Dorian's butt and coming closer, holding his own member.  
>''Dorian...'', he moaned. ''I'm...going to enter.''<br>Dorian turned his head to one side. ''Please, do...'', he groaned, and Basil started to enter slowly into his anus. The younger man felt a pleasant pressure inside him, so he moaned, shuddering.  
>Meanwhile, Lord Henry smacked his own lips and told Dorian to blowjob him. Dorian did what he commanded, and then Henry entered himself totally into Dorian's mouth, thrusting slowly at first.<p>

When Basil entered partially inside Dorian, he also started to thrust at the same speed as Henry. Dorian couldn't groan, but he made some throaty sounds.  
>Henry, suddenly, separated himself from Dorian so he could breath, and he went behind Basil, who was busy thrusting Dorian. He grabbed Basil's hips and he gasped, scared.<br>''W...why did you do that?'', he exclaimed, with his heart bumping, and he stopped thrusting.  
>Lord Henry laughed loudly and smiled. ''You're doing it slowly. That's not good. I'll teach you how to do it right''.<br>And he entered inside Basil, making him gasp. Henry hold his friend's hips and started to thrust, and so did Basil to Dorian, but this time he was faster. Dorian started to moan louder.

''Ahh...i...it's...so big...and hot...'', he moaned when Basil started to thrust faster. He grabbed the sheets, opening his legs widely to make the entering easier.  
>Basil felt a spasm on his lower abdomen. ''You...you're tight, Dorian...hngg...'', Lord Henry started to thrust Basil even faster, and Basil took his speed on Dorian.<br>Finally, without resisting, he came over the sheets, moaning as he felt Basil touching his special spot.  
>After coming, Dorian's anus was even narrow, so Basil couldn't hold and did the same as Dorian. Lord Henry felt the same pressure and came inside Basil.<br>The three of them collapsed one over another, moaning and sweating, their hearts pounding.

After all, they lied down on the bed, Henry at the left side, Dorian in between, and Basil at the right side.  
>When their breathing was calmer, Dorian asked something to Basil.<br>''So...you love me...'', he said. Basil blushed.  
>''...Y...yes...I love you'', Basil answered. ''Do you love me?''.<br>''I do'', Dorian said, smiling. Then, they both looked at Henry, who was feeling ignored. ''We love you as well'', both said.  
>Lord Henry laughed and hugged Dorian. ''Thank you guys'', he said. ''This has been the best 'game' I ever played, because it was with you two!''<p>

Basil hugged Dorian too, and the three of them fell asleep as soon as the wind put out the five candles who were illuminating the bedroom.


End file.
